


Loki's Wishes

by Finryl



Series: Mischief Managed - Never [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Harry Potter, F/M, Post!Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finryl/pseuds/Finryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's - Otherwise known as Salazar Slytherin - distaste of Godric's Chilvary and Pride.</p><p> </p><p>In Which, Loki wishes Godric was not so much like Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Wishes

"You are wiser than this, Salazar!" Godric scoffed, his knuckles white as he clutched his dark oak wand, his sword hanging limply on his other arm. "This is madness! Pure-Bloods are in no way superior." 

Salazar Slytherin - also known as Loki, God of lies and Mischief and such - took a threatening step forward. His hair bellowed in the evening wind, shielding his face; but never his venomous glare. "I shan't let children with 'Muggle' ancestry step foot in this castle. Never, I say." He never had drawn his wand. Nay, as Salazar Slytherin; he was known to be an accomplished wand-less dueler. Loki does not need a wand; Salazar shan't ever need a wand.

They stood in the top of the astronomy tower, newly built and designed by Rowena. Nevertheless, the walls were cracked from previous spells, scorched by the evidence of flames. Salazar stood at the edge, his magic screen flickering behind him. It showed the destruction in the human world, in a vain attempt to convince Godric to see that the mortals were not ready. Even if they possessed magic. The skies were dark that night, and they stood alone in the only flickering light of the newly made Hogwarts castle.

"You cannot blame a child for their parent's deeds." Godric stepped to meet with his challenge, his symbolic sword now drawn along with his wand; a pale glint in the shadows. "Salazar... You have not been the same since your visit to your home. Tell me, my friend, what troubles your mind?" his eyes pleaded; those blue eyes so much like his own brother's; his cherished, golden brother. 

"You are the fool Godric. I swear to you, for as long as I breath (and that's a long time, you dull headed boy) that I shall never let muggles taint my house, this castle, and the Wizarding world."

He hated mortals. Loki hated them; despised them. They caused havoc, and they were meddlesome. Odin had once said to never lay blame on the mortals; but why not? He saw glimpses of his future, he used the complex spells he had designed. His future held despair because of them; they were attacking him, and he felt his body crumple. Odin should be warned of their treachery; but who would believe the god of Lies?

"Salazar..."

"The next time we meet, do not forget your shield." He hissed, his eyes flaring green as his Asgardian magic took hold. His body became lighter, feathers grew upon his skin; and a sharp cry left his mouth as he soared away in his falcon form. He ignored the shouts of Gryffindor; the fool he always thought him to be.

 

X X

In a chamber far below the castle, in a room where his heir shall stand; Loki stood infront of Jormungand. 

Jormungand, his beloved son who was cast into the depths in front of the oceans. Jormungand presented him with a single snake egg, it's skin rough, with a distinct smell of Jormungand himself. A basilisk, Loki guessed.

"My sweet child, son of mine and Angrboda, I thank you for this gift."

And the egg grew in the chambers of Salazar Slytherin, awaiting his heir.

**Author's Note:**

> To BE continued~
> 
> Kudos ^-^
> 
> Yea, so basically Loki thought that what happened in the 'Avengers' movie, was that the mortals were attacking him, instead of him attacking them.


End file.
